


soft hands and lovely lips

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oh fuck oh shit, Oneshot, Pining, Tooth Rotting Fluff, and i mean S Q U I N T, friends(?) to lovers, kaede and shuichi r friends!!, like youll need to brush your teeth 14 times after this shit, local junko kinnie says : lesbian rights, no slowburn 2day my dudes, you can only see onesided saimatsu if you SQUINT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (lesbians? absolutely.)kaede is a rather normal high school girl, shes best friends with shuichi saihara! theyre partners in crime. well, they are until a new girl joins the class. she catches the attention of kaede, drawing the partners away from each other. it doesnt help that the new girl also comes with an incredibly cute nurse girl.
Relationships: (one sided)akamatsu kaede/shuichi saihara, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Enoshima Junko, Akamatsu Kaede/Tsumiki Mikan, Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, akamatsu kaede/tsumiki mikan/enoshima junko
Kudos: 18





	soft hands and lovely lips

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work!! well,,, *technically* it isnt since i worked with my friend(doubletiime) on a dirkjake fic....... but!! it still counts. i hope you enjoy a hopeless junko kinnie loving girls :D i apologize for the short paragraphs

you are KAEDE AKAMATSU. and you have a undying crush on the new girl. its not like you havent had crushes on girls before, of course there's been mui and angie, an- nevermind the others. but you utterly cant help but feel like she's the one! whats her name? well... the problem with that is that you *dont* know. 

you now she has strawberry-blonde hair, and that she was always seen with a purple haired girl(named mikan, you think). you know she has a rivalry with almost every stereotypical "good boy" at school, and that she can very well put up a fight. you know her lips are naturally that pink, or at least youd like to _think_ they are.

after spending a godo amount of time going over all you know about the mysterious pink-haired girl in your chem class, you have decided 1(one) thing.

today will be the day you ask her name.   
  
\----  
  
a couple hours go by until you see her again, merely basking in the thought of being able to talk to her. it made the words you've been going over in your head get caught in your throat. you see her in the hall, talking to the girl with purple hair( _yeah, mikan_ you think to yourself). you tip-toe your way over, smiling at the two girls when they look your way. the new girl tilts her head, her large pony-tails swinging to the right because of her movement.   
  
"uh-- yes?" she says, mikan waves smally.

you cough a bit, the nervousness setting in. "oh uh- i-i just wanted to ask your n-name!" you stutter out, _god damn it,_ you curse internally. you give one of your award-winning smiles. the new girl narrows her eyes, smiling once again.   
  
"junko, junko enoshima!" the new girl, now known as JUNKO ENOSHIMA, exclaims. she reaches her hand out to shake yours, which you happily take in your own. 

you spend the next couple of minutes before class talking to JUNKO ENOSHIMA and MIKAN TSUMIKI.

you find that you like those names.

quite a bit.

\---

its been weeks since youve *really* hung out with SHUICHI SAIHARA. you thought he was just doing his own stuff, and you were doing yours. but looking back, you were really the one avoiding him. maybe its because he would be jealous, youre getting all the girls and he isnt! maybe its because all these girls are getting you and he isnt? you shake off the thought as soon as it comes to you, he *couldnt* like you, right? no way... you were best friends! 

you groan in frustration, taking another sip of your hot chocolate as you wait for your dream girls to arrive. once they do, you all indulge in a "meaningful" conversation about the best music artist. you find it a perfect place to bring up the fact that; you play the piano!! MIKAN compliments you on your abilities, JUNKO calls it "rad". 

once they pick up their coffee from the counter of the small starbucks, they sit back down. theres a moment of silence before you sigh.

"i-i was wondering if.. either, or both, of you would like to accompany me to dinner next saturday." your face was burning, you looked down as JUNKO and MIKAN turned to each otherm whispering into each others ear. JUNKO cleared her throat, smiling before saying a couple words that made your heart melt with excitement.   
  
"we'd love to, sugarpea."


End file.
